Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Raze
Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Raze (Full Movie) is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/MLP Crossover film planned to be created by Daniel Esposito, 76859Thomas and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot After a malfunctioning spell endangers the students, the ponies discover that magic has been failing across Equestria. Upon Cozy Glow's suggestion, the Mane 6, Spike, Pooh and all the others travel to Tartarus to check on the magic-eating centaur Tirek. Tirek reveals he has been keeping contact with a protege to help him exact a revenge plot to trick the groupand all our heroes into trapping themselves in Tartarus. At the school, Cozy Glow assumes the role of headmare at the school despite Twilight appointing Starlight. Chancellor Neighsay then seizes control from her and detains the Young Six believing them to be responsible for the failing magic. Feining a change of allegiance to escape, Sandbar seeks the help of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Underneath the school, they discover that with a lot of help from Bowser Koopa, his family and the rest of Pooh's enemies, Cozy Glow has been using the school's magical artifacts to imprison Starlight and drain magic from Equestria, intent to rule it as the Empress of Friendship. At the School of Friendship, Cozy Glow, Tirek's protege, turns the student population against Neighsay, trapping him in his office and regaining control of the school. Sandbar frees the Young Six who then free Neighsay and formulate a plan to remove the magical artifacts to shut down the spell but Cozy Glow and Bowser convince the other students that they are responsible for the disappearing magic. In the ensuing struggle, the Young Six get trapped in the spell's vortex but are rescued by the Tree of Harmony's magic. Removing the artifacts, the spell is shut down and magic everywhere is restored and even defeating Bowser, his whole family and all the villains, sending them all blasting off into a different world. Having escaped Tartarus by coercing Tirek's help, the Mane 6, Pooh and all the others prevent Cozy Glow's escape and Twilight tries to explain to her that gaining power is not the purpose of friendship. A remorseful Neighsay returns control of the school to Twilight learning that non-ponies are equally capable of friendship. Now imprisoned in Tartarus, Cozy Glow asks Tirek if he wants to be friends with her. Trivia * Masters of the 100 Acre Team (excluding Discord and Sunset Shimmer), Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Pico the Woodworm, Fraidy Cat, James Thunder, Pero (Puss n' Boots), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracy Sketchit, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Molly Hale, Celebi, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Aisling, Jack Skellington, Zero, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Thicknose, Skip, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, The Digidestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Nella, Trinket, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Garrett (Nella the Princess Knight), Clod, Sakura Avalon, Kero, Li Showron, Meilin Rae, Madison Taylor, Natalie Blackstone (Cure Black), Hannah Whitehouse (Cure White), Blisstina "Bliss" Utonium, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Reine Murasame, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Philip, Luke, Annie & Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle & Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Mushu, Cri-Kee The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Sheldon J. Plankton, Oogie Boogie, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, The Devious of Evil, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Winterbolt, Injurin' Joe, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Hades, Pain and Panic, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace Badun, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Evil Queen, Arthur and Cecil, Mojo Jojo, Buzz Buzzard, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket are guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Sheldon J. Plankton, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, The Devious of Evil, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Winterbolt, Injurin' Joe, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Mojo Jojo, Buzz Buzzard, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket will be working with Cozy Glow. * Discord and Queen Chrysalis will be absent in this film. Transcript * ''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Raze/Transcript'' Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Magical films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Winnie the Pooh/My Little Pony crossovers